What Happened?
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: After I get into an accident at the same time as one of the 4 boys. What happens? And how will we reverse it? If at all possible.
1. Chapter 1

**This Idea literally just hit me out of nowhere, hope you guys like it :)**

_Jeremy P.o.V_

I can't believe they talked me into this... well actually, one of them talked me into this the others are watching through FaceChat.

"Are you SURE this won't kill me?" I ask them.

"Yes! Now come on! Skate like a pro!" Michelle yelled through her phone.

"Yeah, listen to her dude." Ryan said as he angled the phone in his hand so it was pointed at me. You see, Ryan gathered enough money to come visit me in Holland, where I live. Sadly our 2 friends, Michelle and Becca, couldn't come along with him.

"I'm not too sure guys." Becca was heard through the phone next, good thing was Becca and Michelle were able to meet up in the US themselves.

"What're you not sure about?" a different voice said, probably through the speakers of Michelle's Laptop.

"Jaime?" Ryan asks surprised.

"Ryan? I thought you went to-" Jaime started but got interrupted by Becca, gFaceChat.h

"SKATE LIKE THE WIND JER-BEAR! RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR I'LL GET MY PENGUINS TO KICK YOU OFF THERE!" Michelle hollored.

"NO!" I yell back.

"I agree with Jer this time, this seems REALLY dangerous, it could KILL him." Becca argues.

THANK YOU!h I yell, glad at least someone's on my side.

"WHAT is going on?" Jaime's voice sounded next. "If it's something funny LET ME SEE!"

"Recording it, don't worry." Ryan tells her, at which she squeals followed by utter silence, probably waiting.

"Are you ready?" Ryan asks as he walks downward a little, trying to make sure he'll catch everything on video. Oh right I forgot to tell you where we are. While Ryan was driving around, in my parents' car might I add, we came across a parking lot building with a spiral road going from floor to floor. You're probably still confused but I suck at describing stuff so yeah...

"Okay fine, but if I die it's all your faults!" I tell them.

Oh god this is not gonna end well... My heart is pounding. Especially cuz this is making me think about the last time I went down hill on roller blades... let's say my cheek print is still on a wall of an underground parking garage. Well... here goes...

I push the floor with my right foot and I slowly start rolling down the spiral road thingy. Slowly gaining speed.

"Come one bro, speed up this is boring." Ryan says as he walks backwards, still filming me.

I push again with my left foot this time and I speed up at a more faster pace, gaining speed as I steer in circles going down, by now Ryan is jogging to keep up with me while I hear the girls cheer through the phone.

After another half a circle I'm going so fast that Ryan needs to full out run to keep up.

"Slow down a little!" he yells to me.

"I'm trying! These brake blocks aren't working!" I yell back as I try to use said things and stay on my feet, too late though, I reached the end and am rolling towards the building across. I don't see the sidewalk coming up and I trip over the edge of it, launching me into the air and face plant onto the pavement with a slam, pain shoots through my head, I hear Ryan scream out my name and everything goes black.

When I regain consciousness I start to get aware that my head is throbbing and I hear muffled voices off in the distance. My eyes flutter open and I see three blurs in my vision. Oh great, I attracted a crowd, nice going. I groan and I hear their muffled voices speeding up, a questioning tone to them, but I still can't understand anything, nor tell who's who. Or which voice comes from who really.

Slowly my vision starts to clear. And what I see make my eyes go as wide as saucers and makes me let out a big gasp.

**I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't post anything and busy myself with my Christmas fics but I couldn't stop this one :( stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's Chapter 2. Am kinda mad at myself for doing this, but it gets my mind started and who knows I might finish my xmas projects faster this way :/**

_Carlos P.o.V_

"Carlos! You know what to do right?" the director calls.

"Yeah, I'm cool man!" I yell back. I'm so pumped! My first real stunt. Well okay not really, but this is my first 'dangerous' stunt I'm doing on my own. What do I have to do you ask? Well easy, we are currently shooting a scene where I had to go down hill off of one of the hills chasing... well something, they'll put that in later, this is just a practice run and they didn't tell me anything. So me being me, I told em I wanted to try doing it myself, I do like to show off at times, and really I've skateboarded a lot before. It'll be easy.

"Are you sure?" the director asks me again.

"Yes! All I have to do is go down hill and do some Ollies! It'll be a piece of cake!" I assure them.

"Just don't go too fast!" he yells back and he calls for places.

Okay this is it, you can do it Carlos. Here goes.

"Action!" I hear the director yell, and I'm off going down hill.

I pick up speed and do the tricks at the corresponding moments. After I do the last one I cheer loudly and don't pay attention to where I'm going.

"CARLOS!" I hear not just the director but Logan, Kendall and James call as well. Before I know what's going on I feel myself float in the air, followed by hitting the ground hard, and since I threw off my helmet in my excitement, I hit the pavement with a loud thud, white hot pain shooting through my head as I am succumbed into darkness.

When I came too, I felt my head throw, and my feet were weighed down by something, I heard several voices and when I blinked my eyes open I saw one blurry figure leaning over me.

"What happened?..." I groan as I sit up a little, vision still a little blurry, I look at the figure looming over me as my vision clears and see a guy with a black Mohawk, Green T-shirt, and blue skinny Jeans kneeling next to me.

"Dude! Are you okay? That looked like it hurt." he asks concern clear on his face.

"W-what? Who are you?" I said, but I didn't hear my voice, the voice I heard was foreign to me. "What the... what happened to my voice?" the guy gave me a weird look.

"What're you talking about bro, your voice is just fine... And it's me. Ryan. You okay?" he asks me concerned. Who the hell is this guy? I look at him a little confused, is this guy for real? No I'm not fine, I just skated down a hill and... wait a sec... I look at my feet and... there're roller blades there?

"Where the heck did those things come from!" I exclaim loudly.

"You put them on before the dare... remember?" the guy tells me.

"No way! I just was on a skateboard not 3 seconds ago!" I yell at him.

"You were out for 5 minutes dude! Wait... what date is it today?" he asks me next, I just look at him like he grew a second head.

"The 10th, Why?" I ask him confused.

Before he could say anything else screams came out of the phone he was holding, he held it up and pointed it at himself, "I'll call back later, I gotta go now kay?" and with that I saw him hang up.

"Okay, next question, your birthday?" he asks next.

"What's with the-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Just answer the question." he tells me sternly, who the hell does he think he is?

I groan and say, "August 15, 1989. Happy now?" he gives me a wide eyed look, "What?"

"Dude, that's not your birthday..." he just says.

"Uh, yes it is." I tell him in a 'duh' tone.

"No, it's October 24 1994, that's Carlos' Birthday you're talking about." he tells me, giving me a confused look.

"I AM Carlos." I tell him giving him a astonished look, does he not recog-...

"Okay I'm bringing you to the hospital now." he says as the hooks his arm under mine.

"What are you talking about I'm fine! Just tell me whether they got the Stunt on film or not!" I shout at him.

"Stunt? You mean the bet we just had?" he asks me.

"What bet? Wait... this isn't the set..." I say to no one in particular as I look around.

"No shit this is your neighborhood." he tells me next, I jerk my arm away from him and look at him.

"What the HELL are you talking about? I have NO idea where this is nor how I got here! Now tell me who you are and tell me where the set is!" I demand from him. He just looks me up and down, and stops staring deep in my eyes.

"It's really not you is it Jer?" he questions.

"No shit! Don't you recognize me?" I ask him baffled.

He chuckles, "Oh I recognize you alright. But I don't think you do." He says pulling out his phone and after tapping it a few times, he points the screen at me, the camera feature is on, and it's set to the front cam, to take pictures of yourself... but... That's not me I'm seeing... my eyes go as big as saucers as I run up to the nearest car and look at my reflection on the shiny paint job.

"Oh. My. God... What happened to me?" I exclaim.

**Okay, this is chapter two! Hope you liked it. This is just a little thing I'm trying, as for the skateboard tricks... I'm not a skater so I have no clue how the tricks arecalled so I just guessed one. As for the Supernatural part to this story... I'm just making it up as I go. Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3. Again, neglecting m xmas projects, but I PROMISE I'll get to them ASAP! Also have another OT4 idea of pulling of, but my xmas fics first. Well hope you enjoy.**

_Jeremy P.o.V_

I just kept staring at the three figures in front of me. Wow, I must have hit my head REALLY hard. I'm hallucinating aren't I? No way that this was true. I just sit here, eyes bigger that saucers, mouth agape and stare at them.

"Hello? Dude?" the tallest of them, also the most sexy and muscled of them says waving a hand in front of my face. He's none other than THE James Maslow. The other two, none other than THE Logan Henderson and THE Kendall Schmidt, both give me concerned looks.

"Let's get him to his dressing room. He should lay down for a little." Kendall says, as he and James haul me to my feet and help my shocked form to what I assumed a dressing room. That's what Kendall said right? Oh my god I'm freaking out this is NOT happening. I'm DREAMING.

We reached the dressing room and they but me down on a couch, no 10 seconds later Logan walks in saying, "Director said that's it for today. We'll get a stuntman to do it for him."

Meanwhile I start muttering under my breath, "This is not happening, this is just NOT happening.. this is all a dream, I'm dreaming and this is not real... then why does my head hurt?"

"Dude, you just boarded down a giant hill, and fell on your head. Why'd you take your helmet off anyway?" Logan asks me.

"What helmet? And what do you mean boarding? I'm on skates... wait what?" I say looking down at my feet and seeing shoes instead... and not just that, they're not even MY shoes.. and these Jeans look unfamiliar too.

"What happened to my clothes?" I ask out loud.

"Dude-" James starts but I caught a glimpse of... well it's supposed to be my hand but I CERTAINLY do NOT have that skin color, I jump up and run to one of the mirrors in the room and stand in front of it.

"Oh... My... God...h I shriek, gThat's... this is... that is... I... that-" I say tripping over my words, then my eyes roll to the back of my head and I fall backwards, all I remember before I pas out is strong muscular arms catching me.

When I awake next I groan and feel eyes on me.

"Wow.. dude, Ryan I just had THE strangest dream I-" I say, but stop when I open my eyes and see 3 very familiar people. But Ryan is not among them.

"Who is Ryan?" James asks curiously.

"Carlos, what's going on? You're acting so strange." Kendall asks me. Wait, did he just... oh that's right... this is not my body... what happened anyway?

"I... I'm not Carlos." I simply say and only now notice how different my voice is. And off all the people I get his body... I gulped, trying to rid myself of the images.

"What're you talking about? We CLEARLY see it's you Carlos." Logan tells me.

"Well I don't know what's going on either, I'm just not Carlos okay? My name is Jeremy." I say.

"Don't play games Carlos." Kendall says.

"I'm not! Look ask me... no wait I know a lot about you guys..." I mumble.

"Duh, we've been filming and performing together for the past 2 years." James states.

"I know! Let's see... phone... phone.. phone..." I mutter to myself, as to which Logan holds up a cell phone to me.

"Here, you gave it to me before the stunt... Seriously though I think you're halucinating or having amnesia." he tells me.

"Oh I know I'm not I remember everything clearly." I tell him taking the phone, and thanking god I know my own number by heart. "If you won't believe me I know a way of proving that I'm NOT Carlos."

"Amuse us." Kendall says.

The phone rings a few times and I wait. It abruptly stops after 10 seconds and brings me to voice mail.

"Urgh, come on Ryan. Not the time to ignore an unknown caller." I say as I dial again.

_Carlos P.o.V_

I was freaking out. This dude, Ryan, he's really nice, he somehow got me to go to, according to him, my parents' car.

"Okay It's clear you're not Jeremy. Don't ask me how I'm sure, all I know is I see it in your eyes. Okay, so you say you're Carlos?" he asks me.

"Yes. I'm Carlos Pena. Fro-"

"I know, I'm a fan... well you-.. Jer is too, big fan, love you guys, especially you. But anyway, We got to figure out what happened." he says.

"How?" I question, to which he just shrugs. he jumps in his seat and before I can ask me what's wrong I hear my actual voice fill the air.

_'Forget the moon~_

_Ignore the Sky~'_

I see Ryan fish out a phone. Different from the one he previously held.

"That's yours- uhh Jer's. Unknown caller. Not taking that. Bigger things at hand." he says and hangs it up.

"Okay so where am I again?" I ask him but before he could answer the phone rang again. He sighs and grabs it again.

"Here goes," he says and puts it to his ear, pressing the green horn, "Jeremy's phone, he's not here, his friend Ryan speaking, and please if you're Dutch, speak English." he says as if he practiced it.

_Jeremy P.o.V_

"BRO! It's me!" I all but yell into the phone in my hand.

"_Dude!... wait... is this.. Carlos?"_

"What? No dude, Ryan, it's me! Jer! I'm-"

"_In Carlos' body?"_

"No I'm in Carlo- wait what? How'd you..."

"_Well I'm sitting next to you, but you are not you."_

"Did he see my phone?" I ask with dread. Let's just say it's overloaded with pics of him.

_"__No I still had it. Dude where-... lemme guess L.A?"_

"Yeah. I need help too." I say, looking around a little. My heart is still beating in my chest with fervor.

"_The guys with you huh?"_ I could just HEAR the smirk in his voice.

I lower my voice to a whisper, "Dude, when I woke up they were practically in my FACE, my heart is doing flip-flops!" I hiss under my breath.

In the corner of my eye I could see the guys giving each other weird looks.

"Okay, bro, put me on speaker. No questions just do so." I heard a click and a second voice asked,_ "Who was it?"_

"_It still is dude. Carlos, say hi to Jeremy, Jeremy, say hi to Carlos."_ Ryan continues I do the same and hit speaker.

"Okay so who're you calling anyway?" Kendall asks me.

"_Kendall! Dude! Help me! I have NO clue where I am!"_

"What the- who the hell is this?"

"That'd be Carlos. Well actually the voice is mine... but.. urgh! Just prove it already! I'm not Carlos!" I exclaim.

"_Hey! That's my voice! WHAT did you do to me!"_

"How should I know? All I know is I woke up here!... in your body..." I say and I hear Ryan say a teasing 'Oooohhhh~'

"Shut it Ryan."

"_Prove it? How? Wait, did I break anything with my fall?"_

"No, my head just hurts right now... You? Me? Whatever."

"_Just got a slight scab on my... your.. our? Whatever, your forehead has a scab on it. Just a scratch."_

I let out a sigh and say, "I should have put a helmet on..." the guys gave me a weird look.

"_And I shouldn't have thrown mine off like that... I know I can't skateboard all that well yet I did it anyway..."_

"_Oh yeah, Bro, your skates are... well there's a lot of cracks on the toe part."_ I heard Ryan's voice say next.

"Go figure..." I mumble. I put down the phone on the table and pull my legs to my chest.

"What're we gonna do now, bro? I'm scared..." I whine.

"Okay, I believe you. No way, is this Carlos." James says, receiving a nod from Kendall.

"It's unbelievable but... I'm seeing and hearing it with my own eyes and ears." Logan says, a little unsure though.

"_Guys! Good to hear you! They're gonna use a stuntman aren't they?"_ I... Carlos.. whatever, my voice responds back.

"Y-yeah." I mumble back, he groans but otherwise doesn't sound too upset.

"What do we do now? What do we tell the director?" Kendall asks out loud.

I gasp. "Oh my god!"

"_Dude! What do I tell your MOM!__"_ Ryan finishes for me.

**There, Chapter three! What do you guys think?**

**Please, Review if you like this and give some feed back. Or just simply say update. A smiley face is enough for me too!**

**Also! Can someone tell me WHY Fanfiction INSISTS on making my quotation marks into Hs and Gs?**

**Example:**

**"hello.h I say gWhat happened?h**

**That's what it turns them into. when it's at the start of a sentance it's jsut a regulair quotation mark but the last one or the ones in the middle of a sentace ar Gs and Hs :/  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is kinda late, but I've been busy with my xmas fics with little succes, only two chapters of my multichap xmas one are done and I started on the third, the fourth still needs a mini plot, I still got a Kogan to finish, the OT4 chapter to finish and I still gotta start on the Jagan! O_O**

**Let's hope this will get my mind reelign, and the only reason I got to this is cuz an Idea popped up and I'm hoping my good friend Jaime will like it :) mostly cuz it involves you gurl! =D**

**Side note, excuse my switching between present and past tense, the four chaptered fic is in present tense, and since I got most done on that one I tend to go to present tense a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

_Carlos P.o.V_

What are we gonna do about this? I can't even TRY to act like this.. Jeremy right? Well like the guy whose body I'm in, nor can he act like me. For one, I don't speak Dutch, so folks who know him will know something's up. And second, he doesn't know much about the real me, we don't tell the fans everything in the interviews. As for what the producers got planned for the show.

"_We could fake amnesia. You guys DID hit your heads."_ I could hear Logan say.

"_Ehehehe yeah, one problem, I let stuff slip!... sort off... Sides I'm a terrible liar..."_ I heard my own voice say.

"I'm not a fan of lying either." I agree. I can't just go up and lie to his mother. It'd hurt her, and give us all a bad feeling. I looked over to that Ryan guy and he had a face telling me he was considering something.

"_Ryan... you're kinda quiet..."_ me, him... the other guy in my body commented.

"I uhh... I'm thinking." he replied.

"_About?"_ then it was quiet for a while, as if realization sank into the other guy. _"You don't mean..."_

"I actually do bro."

"_We promised not to! We can't break that promise!"_

"I know, I know. But what else can we do?"

"_First we tell them what's going on! Hey, guys, is there a computer I can use?"_ some shuffling was heard and then we heard his voice over the speaker again. _"Okay, this is what we're gonna do. You two go home, Ryan, you just pull 'me' along with you up to my room, if you pass my mom just say a quick hi and act like you want to show me something. Lock the door so no one walks in and starts asking Carlos questions he can't answer. Call me when you're there, and don't forget to turn my computer on."_

"Will do." Ryan answered him and hangs up, then he starts the car and we drive back.

"Do I need to say hi too?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just a little 'Hey, Mom' will do, he tends to fall into English, so that'll do fine." Ryan explains to me. The drive is short lived and once we're outside he goes to my side, "Just play along." he simply said and grabbed my wrist and he started to sprint to a backyard door.

"Hey, Jer's mom! We're back! We'll be up for a little bit!" Ryan exclaimed as we entered, he pulled me through the small kitchen and pulled me up the stairs.

We were upstairs before she could even answer, we entered a bedroom, presumably the one of the guy in my body. He closed and locked the door as instructed. And immediately fished the phone from before out of his pocket and dialed the last number in the history. Well... tried to.

"_Bro! You there?"_

"Yes, we're in your room, and next time, can you PLEASE set your phone to English?" Ryan said, frustrated. As he pressed the power button on the computer. Within a few seconds it was at a welcome screen and asked for a password. The picture you saw above was strangely... of me, covered in Feathers, from the first episode of the TV series.

"_It's... wait... he's looking with you isn't he?"_

"Yep."

"_And he's seeing the picture?"_

"Yeah, dude." then the guy on the phone chuckled awkwardly.

"_Anyway, dude, off speaker, I'm not sharing my Pass with EVERYONE. And no It has nothing to do with the picture."_

"Kay." Ryan simply mumbled and put him off speaker for a sec, then listened and typed something then put it back on speaker.

"_Okay, so just log on to Google with your own mail address, I'll do the same, you ask them for a vid chat. Invite me too."_ was heard over the phone, then the buzz that he hung up.

Ryan did as asked while I sat on the bed, next to the computer chair, where Ryan sat on.

"Stay out of the cam range for a lil okay?" Ryan softly asked and I nodded.

"RYAN!" I heard a female, actually 3 females, yell.

"Hey girls!"

"How'd it go?"

"Not as expected...we've got a little problem..." he said, then something bleeped.

"What? Jer joined the chat? Isn't he with you?"

"In a way... but no." Ryan said, not sure how to explain.

"He's Typing? C'mon dude just turn on your cam, or get on screen on Ryan's side!"

I could see the screen, and saw a girl with glasses sitting in... some Kitchen area, and then on the other one were two younger girls, one with a tan and black hair, and the other pale with brunet hair with some blonde highlights sitting on a bed. Another bleep was heard and I read what Jeremy typed to them.

_So, we did the stunt, but something happened. You're not gonna believe this, so I'll try to explain over messages before I actually show you and freak out on me. I went down the parking thing and fell thanks to the curb being there._

"Ouch dude." the one with highlights said.

"I TOLD you this was a bad idea!" the Tan one said.

"Girls! Listen okay? Somehow, after he fell and hit his head. He wasn't himself anymore. And he really isn't."

_Get him onscreen Ryan._

I read it and I slowly leaned over and showed my face.

"Is this some kind of prank? You sittin there with a laptop Jer?" the girl with glasses asked, I stood and walked into full view. Showing my hands.

"Wait.. how come he's still typing? DUDE! You got hacked!" the one with highlights exclaims.

_That's not me girls._

_I...somehow switched bodies. I don't know how to explain, but proof is right here._

I read, and not soon after he turned on the camera feature. The girls screamed immediately.

"Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god, Oh, my god." the tanned girl kept repeating.

"NO WAY!" the girl with highlights exclaimed, breathing hard.

"You fuckin with us?" the one wearing glasses said.

"No I'm not, Jaime." onscreen me said.

The one with glasses laughed, as the other two stopped to stare wide eyed at the screen, soon the third girl's laughter died too and she stared in disbelief.

"Wait... how do you know my name?"

"Cuz it's me, Jeremy! My body has Carlos in it and I'm in his." he explained, they just burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay okay, what computer program is that? Cuz it's hella cool, you had me there for a second." the highlighted one said.

"I'm not joking Michelle. This is not some joke, or fake thing, it REALLY happened, and I don't know what to do."

"Ahahahah yeah right!" the tanned girl said.

"Becca, we're not joking." Ryan told her, kind of harshly. Although I could understand, seeing my face that sad, hurt clear in my eyes. Well... they're not mine right now but still.

"Please, girls... this is no joke, I'm serious here... I'm scared." he said, voice breaking at the end. I felt sorry for him. And I was about to voice it when Ryan beat me to it.

"Hey! Stop it! We're serious here!" he yelled at them, glaring a little.

"Thanks bro." he said, head staring at his lap.

"_Hey, you okay?"_ we heard in the background.

The girls gasped, "Was that..." the one with highlights voiced.

"I'm fine, as fine as I can be anyway." he tells, as who I recognized to be James. The screen jiggled a little as James sat down next to him,

"Need some help?" he asked. Again three squeals were heard. Along with a softer fourth one. I looked at Ryan, did he?

"Carlos? Which are you?" I hear Kendall ask as he sits on the other side, This time I DID hear FOUR loud squeals.

"Dude, I don't care WHAT I have to Download, I want that PROGRAM!" the tan one said... Becca?

The guy, Jeremy, put a hand over his face as he sighed.

"We're not joking. I have no clue where we are." I said.

"Yeah right." she exclaimed again.

"Wait a sec." Both the glasses wearing one and blonde highlighted one say.

"What?" Becca asked.

"His accent." the one with glasses simply said.

"Huh?" Becca looked confused and the one with Highlights looked at her in surprise.

"Girl, It's not there."

"What's not there?" I ask her.

"See? I'm not kidding here!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Now that you mention it, you do have kind of an accent all of a sudden." Kendall comments.

"Yeah, why am I just now noticing that?" Ryan commented. After that it went quiet.

"You do know he could be hiding it?" Becca simply said, a bored look on her face.

"Ha! I couldn't hide it if my life DEPENDED on it."

"That's true." she replied back. "I'm still not falling for it though. Now I'll go rummage through your fridge Shellie." she stated and got up and left.

"Bitch." I hear my voice say. Sad and hurt.

"It'll be okay bro." Ryan said soothingly.

"Okay... I believe you now." Michelle said and the glasses wearing one nodded.

"What now?" she asked.

"That's the thing Jaime." Jeremy started hesitantly.

"We wanted to ask you a favor." Ryan continued.

**That's it for Chapter 4! Hope you Liked it! =D**

**Oh and my Apologies to Jagan-Kames-And-SamUleys for making her sort of a bad guy in this chapter. And don't worry Gurla Girl! You looked BADASS bein the bad guy! Uuhh... girl... bad girl... Bad Person? Whatever you wanna call it :) Stay tuned for chap 5, prolly AFTER Christmas though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! What's up peeps? How was everyone's holidays? New year? Was it awesome? Great?**

**Sooo~! Here's Chapter 5! And this will clear up a lot where most of you probably got confused at. So just read on!**

_Jeremy P.o.V_

Was he insane? We PROMISED her not to tell her, but we've gotten this far, might as well drop the question now. I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"I see where this is going." Jaime said.

"We're sorry, but we don't know what else to do." I said, ignoring the confusing looks thrown at my by James, Kendall and Logan. I saw Ryan look down guiltily, and Carlos giving him a confused look.

"Well I said in cases of emergency only." She began, and our heads fell in shame, "But this seems like an emergency to me." she finished, "Better grab your stuff Ryan." Jaime said.

"Wait, what do we tell your mom, bro?" Ryan asked, stopping both me and Jaime from Logging off.

"I... didn't think of that." she muttered.

"Ask her if you guys can go a few towns over and stay at a hotel." Michelle offered.

"I do go out more often since Ryan got there." I mumbled, contemplating it.

"I'll go ask your mom if I can take you on a 'Surprise' trip." Ryan said getting up.

"If all else fails, tell her you want to hunt for a boyfriend for him." Michelle called after him.

"Surprise Boyfriend Hunting Trip it is. Be back in a few." Ryan stated and unlocked the door and stepped outside closing it behind him.

"I'm guessing you're in L.A?" Jaime asked. I nodded. "We'll be there ASAP." She said, smiling.

"Thanks Jaime... Thanks a lot." I said from the bottom of my heart.

"No, prob." She said, "Yeah, what're friends for?" Michelle finished.

"For not to fall for such petty Jokes." Becca's voice came next as she sat back down next to Michelle.

Before I could tell her off there was a knock on the door I instantly hitted the mute button on the laptop.

"What're you guys up to? Get back to set!" We heard someone Yell.

"What do we do?" I whispered, "I can't act... I dunno what to do at all."

Kendall and Logan bit their lips thinking and James' eyes darted around for an idea to hit him. In the corner of my eyes I saw Jaime's mouth move up and down. I motioned for her to type by wiggling my fingers in the air like they would on a keyboard.

_Jaime is Typing..._

I read and soon after Text popped up.

_Jaime:_

_Grab a blanket, get under it and close your eyes, make the others say you're sick and try to postpone._

I read it out loud softly for them to hear.

"Good idea." James whispered and grabbed a big blanket.

_Me:_

_Closing the laptop. Be back in a sec._

I typed before closing it and putting it under the couch. I took the blanket and laid down closing my eyes, making it seem like I'm not comfortable, yet asleep.

"Carlos isn't feeling well. Just looking after him." Logan called through the door.

"Can we wait filming for a while? He already threw up twice." Kendall said.

"Let me see him." the voice came back.

"I don't think you wanna get in here. It reeks." James said next, "What did he have for breakfast?" he said with disgust, loud enough for the person to hear, but not loud enough for it to be addressed to said person. Wow they're good.

"I can take it just let me-" the person thought but Kendall interrupted.

"Oh my god! I think it moved!" he screamed in disgust and slight fear.

"You know what, Never mind. Just take care of him and go home." said person said.

"He's napping!" Logan called.

"AFTER he wakes up." the person said and walked off.

"So why'd I have to get the blanket?" I questioned.

"Just in case they got in." James said.

I grabbed the laptop again and opened it, resuming the chat.

"Hey guys, back. Thanks Jaime. It worked." I tell her.

"What worked?" I heard Ryan's voice ask.

"Bro! What'd she say?" I ask.

"Took a while, but I convinced her. Again, what worked?" he asked again.

"Someone was at the door and had to pretend 'I' was sick." I tell him.

"Nice save." he comments.

"So where are you in L.A?" Jaime asked.

"Here let me." Kendall said, taking the laptop and typing something into the chatbox and sending it.

"Thanks. Ryan, Je- Carlos, Be at the airport by 8PM." Jaime ordered.

"But I don-"

"You know there's this handy dandy thing called a Tom-Tom, right bro?" I cut him off.

"... Right... I knew that..." he mutters.

"Sure ya did." me, Jaime and Michelle muttered while Becca just rolled her eyes at all of us.

"Well, we better roll... Cya in a few then I guess!" Ryan said before closing down the window.

"Michelle, Becca, You guys go to the airport too we're all gonna get picked up before Ryan and Carlos." Jaime said.

"Jeremy." Becca corrected, "Like I said, I'm not falling for this, cant believe you did J-Lo."

"Then you don't know Ryan as well as I do, I know when he's lying, and he definitely was not. Now go!" Jaime told them, Becca scoffed but Michelle just saluted, said something about penguins and logged off.

"Thanks, Jaime." I told her gratefully.

"No worries, I know you guys well enough to know when to take you serious. Although I must say this is weird." she admitted.

"YOU think this is weird? What about me?" I asked out loud.

"Do we need to be offended?" James questioned.

"No! No, Not at all! Just.. yeah... big fan and all... and... yeah..." I said, feeling a blush come on.

"Hey guys... You too should try and get outta there for a while... people will question." Jaime said.

"We'll try to keep this up for a while... We'll see further when you guys get here." Kendall told her.

"Kay... wow... sooo unreal..." Jaime muttered.

"I know right?" I agreed, and they just gave us a funny look.

**AGAIN OVERDUE! I'm SORRY! Hope you guys like it!**

**And yes Becca, I made you Miss Evil in this :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Overdue, overdue overdue. I know... I'm a horrible writer... I cant concentrate and am easily distracted, that's really no excuse but still... I'M SO SORRY! I'm honestly doing my best but when it doesn't flow easily I cant write in both fear and knowledge that it'll suck if I force it TOO much.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Carlos P.o.V<span>_

After Ryan logged off and shut down the computer he grabbed a bag and set it on the bed, after he grabbed a second one, which was empty and walked over to a closet and put stuff in it before zipping it up.

"You'll have to make do with that I guess..." he said handing it to me.

"You're awfully calm about all this..." I state.

"Same to you. Guess it either hasn't sunk in, my brain thinks this is a dream, or I'm just a little too hungry for adventure for my own good." he chuckled

"Maybe all three?" I chuckled softly.

"Wouldn't surprise me." he smiled at me, "So you ready?"

"Cant be any readier cuz I have nooo clue where I am or what is happening aside from the obvious." I told him.

"Okay so we're going downstairs, say goodbye and get in the car... uhm just say 'goodbye mom, see ya in a few days.' or something, she'll probably think you're speaking English so I can understand." he said.

"Let's hope so." I mumble and we go downstairs.

"You guys ready?" a woman asked us when we were down the second set of stairs. We nodded with smiles on our faces. I was hoping she didn't sense anything off.

"Alright, I'm going to miss you both, you better be careful, have fun, and I guess good luck." She said with a happy smile, "No coming home with injuries, we clear? Or this is NEVER gonna happen again." she said sternly, and it was hard to follow with her thick accent.

"Yes, ma'am." Ryan saluted and dragged me out of the house and to a Silver car fit for 7 people, "Let's get to the airport." he said as we got seated with our stuff in the backseats.

* * *

><p>"Okay so... where do we go now?" I asked as we walked into the airport.<p>

"Go to that guy?" Ryan asked unsure as he pointed to a guy in a suit holding a sign scribbled with both our names.

"I guess so..." I mumbled my agreement and we stepped up to him. He gave us a once over, seeming to recognize us as Ryan gave him a freaky smile and gave the most awkward wave ever. The guy just shook his head and ushered us over to an empty dock or Gate or however it's called and ushered us into a pretty fancy aircraft. Once we stepped inside we were greeted by the three familiar faces from the video chat.

"Hey girls!" Ryan greeted and hugged each.

"Ry!" Becca and Michele squealed as Jaime just waved at him as she stepped up to me.

"How you taking all this so far?" she asked me gently as the other three started arguing about who got to sit where.

"Pretty well... I think... I find this all so surreal and keep waiting to wake up but... guess that's not happening." I told her, chuckling awkwardly, "What about you? From what I've gathered, you're all rushers and none of you are exactly giving off the usual reaction."

"Just wait till we see the others and you... well Jeremy in your body... god this is gonna be confusing." She started, "Anyhow, you're a familiar face, it's easier to talk to, y'know?" I nodded at her, getting what she meant.

"Though that video chat was SO surreal." the girl that was Michelle I think, butted in, "So... what ya think of your new body? Like it? Wanna see mo-" Jaime slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Enough Shellie, He's still adjusting, no bombarding him with questions." Jaime told her, chuckling awkwardly.

"What'd she mean?" I asked confused, trying to figure out why she wanted to know those... weird things.

"Nothing, No reason, just Michelle being Michelle." Ryan told me then turned to said girl, "Oh why don't you go look at the TV? I heard there's a Penguin special about their habits and stuff on National Geo." Ryan suggested, which emitted a loud, and I mean _loud_, squeal from her as she darted over to frantically turn on the television.

"Wow.. okay... She.. alright?" I asked them.

"Yeah, she's always like that." they said at the same time.

"You know you love me!" Michelle said as she hugged a pillow and watched in awe at the screen, "By the way, I'm still getting my answers damnit!" She paused to squeal, "But not now, EVERYONE SHUT UP OKAY!?"

I gulped and stared wide eyed at her. What was wrong with that girl?

"A lot." Ryan said, as if reading my mind, "And that look is what makes me trust what you said." He finished, right after Jaime took a second look at my face.

"Ah, I see." She hummed in understanding.

"Huh? See what? What're you two talking about?" I asked.

"You wouldn't get it anyway. You can't see it, We do cuz we've been friends for what? A few years now." Ryan said.

"Just a year, idiot." Jaime corrected him.

"Whatever, feels like 10." he pouted.

"I SAID SHUTUP!" Michelle screeched.

"Here." Jaime groaned as she walked over and put a headset on the girls head, "Put it on full blast for all I care!" She told her and then she, as well as Ryan and Becca, face palmed as she did exactly that. I just chuckled at them.

* * *

><p>We landed a few hours later and I smiled seeing a familiar environment, it put me at ease some more.<p>

"Okay guys, Where shall we tell them to meet up?" Ryan asked as we stepped out with our baggage.

"I know the perfect place." I said, "Gimme my... uh.. Jeremy's phone."

"Here." he said after fishing it out of his pocket, "Where're we goin?"

"I'll tell you guys later, By the way I also have the perfect place to stay at while we're here without getting any attention attracted, c'mon." I said and started to walk towards the awaiting car, that I'm guessing Jaime arranged, as I texted myself, or that guy or... gah, too confusing, you know what I mean. I texted 'myself' where to meet up. I'm sure the others would figure out what I meant.


End file.
